


Just Once More

by sweetkidd



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, Flogging, Leather, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkidd/pseuds/sweetkidd
Summary: “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Porn!

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.” There’s a feel of warm, worn leather against his skin. His ass is probably red and marked with welts from the belt. Mark lets his gaze fall to the floor, his arms nearly shaking from being on his hands and knees for so long. He’d been stripped naked and ordered onto the floor. His knees were tired and sore from the marbled floor, yet the coolness of the stone was welcome against his heated skin.

“Chin up.” Seamus’ voice is commanding and even toned. Mark is quick to pick his head back up, obeying the order and staring straight ahead. He shows no sign of tiring, though his quivering body speaks differently. Seamus bends down and comes almost eye to eye with Mark. A rough and calloused hand strokes Mark’s cheek. His touch is gentle, caring and most importantly, observing. Brown eyes search Mark’s face for any sign of emotional break, but they’re met with determination.

“You’re doing so well. Keep up the good work and I might just reward you.” Seamus runs the softened leather against Mark’s cheek and a chill runs down the younger man’s spine. Seamus stands tall before walking around to Mark’s rear and raises the belt once more. One swift movement and there’s a loud crack of leather against skin. Mark stops himself from making a noise and bites on his lower lip as a surge of pleasure radiates from his backside up his spine. Theres a second crack and a third. With each strike against Mark’s skin burned and he could feel himself tiring, his arms now shaking. He was panting now, heavy breaths coming fast and he almost felt like he was going to collapse. There was a loud clink as Seamus’ belt hit the floor, the tool now abandoned.

“Just a little more love. One or two more.” Seamus wasn’t suggesting either, wasn’t just casually asking for more. No, he was only announcing that one or two more were coming, and then maybe a few more after that. Mark could feel the man’s presence behind him, positioning his hips and pulling Mark’s ass higher into the air. A large hand softly massages Mark’s ass, fingers occasionally brushing against Mark’s hole. The massage helps with the soreness from the belt. A dry finger rubs at Mark’s hole teasingly and Mark can’t help but whine and keen.

“Not yet, love.” Seamus says and pulls his finger away, leaving Mark wanting more. Instead, Seamus’ hand pulls away entirely and Mark prepares himself. The heavy hand spanks Mark with a loud slap of skin on skin. This time, Mark lets out a loud and wanton moan, his body jerking by the sudden intensity of pain and pleasure. Seamus rubs and comforts where he struck before striking once more. Mark’s body jerks again, the spank harder this time and his arms buckle underneath his weight. His cheek presses into the cool marble floor and he moans again. Seamus clicks his tongue in disappointment but Mark knows the truth. Seamus is enjoying this, more so than Mark probably. So Mark wiggles his ass like some prostitute and looks back at Seamus, pupils blown and drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. Mark can see the tent in Seamus’ pants and the way the Scotsman worries his lower lip with lust.

Seamus holds his gaze with Mark’s before drawing his hand away a second time and spanking him once more. Mark watches as Seamus spanks him for a second, third, fourth and fifth time, each hit causing a gasp or a lewd moan. Mark’s body jerks every time and he can feel his ass becoming sore and probably bruised.

“Seamus…” Mark whines and the older man looks to him before back at his ass. Seamus can see the welts on the skin, how the blood has been raised and small pockets of bruising are beginning to form.

“Just once more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in one night?! Crazy right???


End file.
